In a code division multiplex access (CDMA) packet data network, an access terminal may be authenticated with a network for access. After authentication, a point-to-point (PPP) link may be brought up using the PPP protocol and extensions. The capabilities of the access terminal may then be exchanged with the network through the PPP link. Exchanging capabilities after authentication through the PPP link may delay the call setup. Further, for other protocols that may not use a PPP link, the procedures to exchange capabilities using the PPP link do not apply.